


In Mileena's grasp

by Thatauthoryouhate



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Captured, F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person, Secret kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: Whilst scouting Outworld's jungles, you are captured by Tanya. When brought before Mileena, it seems your fate is sealed...
Relationships: Reader/Mileena
Kudos: 43





	In Mileena's grasp

“It's just a bit of jungle, you can handle that.” You recall your squad commander's comment with bitterness. Sure, it is just a bit of jungle, but that bit of jungle happens to be on outworld. The blunt end of a spear pokes you in the back, prompting you to go faster. “Don't fear Earthrealmer, in thanks for your prompt surrender, I shall ask my Kahn to gift you to me. I'll take good care of you.” Your captor purrs. Truly you're uncertain if that's a good thing or not.

Shortly, you are brought to a camp of some kind. Tarkatans wonder it freely, a few giving you scowls. Better than licking their lips you suppose. Another poke with your captor's spear, and you're guided to a more ornate tent than the others. Once inside the tent, you spy a lithe-woman sitting on what can pass for a throne. She wears fewer clothes that you would expect, barely hiding her womanhood, or containing her breasts. Despite lacking in clothes, her mouth is covered by a half mask. “Tanya, what is the meaning of this?” The woman hisses the question, pointing directly at you. Rude, but if it's the worst thing she does to you, you'll count it as a blessing.

“An Earthrealmer, we caught him scouting nearby.” Your captor, Tanya explains. The woman, who is clearly in charge eyes you curiously. Are you meant to explain yourself? No, it's better to keep silent just in case. “And you didn't kill him?” The woman asks. “He surrendered, I thought I might be able to keep him my Kahn.” Tanya explains herself. Truthfully, it sounds like the outcomes are either a swift death or a drawn out one. Neither are all that appealing.

“Interesting, but no.” The woman states. “No?” Tanya questions, her tone indicating she did not expect to be refused. “I have needs, I will claim this one” The woman declares, and you turn to look at Tanya. She grimaces, that probably doesn't bode well for you. “Take him to my private tent, and help yourself to something nice from our stores.” The woman orders, and you feel Tanya's hand grip your shoulder. Trying to run or fight will no doubt hasten your demise, and so you allow your captor to lead you. 

A few paces out of the ornate tent, and Tanya walks beside you instead of behind. She drapes an arm over your shoulders, pulling you close. “Sorry about this, I did mean it when I said was going to look after you.” She explains, and you sigh. There are no more words for the two of you to share, and the rest of the short trip is made in silence.

You enter a simple tent, or at least it is on the outside. Inside is a lavish bed, one that can not be easy to transport. Purple and golden fabrics line the entirety of the inside. “Mileena's going to be rough with you, but try to endure it. You might make it a week.” Tanya offers you some advice, all the while stripping you of your top. She promptly moves onto your trousers, and strips you of them as well. Your mind returns once she as your last article of clothing removed. You stand there naked, not bothering to hide yourself.

“Can I trust you not to try to run?” Tanya asks. “Would I get far?” You ask in return, a sigh accompanying your words. “No.” Tanya answers truthfully. “I won't run.” You promise, and Tanya offers a smile. “Good, then I don't need to tie you down as tight.” She explains, walking towards the bed. She gestures for you to join her. You do, and she rests her hands on your shoulders. “Sit on the floor.” She instructs, and you obey. It is only when you sit down you realize, Mileena's private tent even has a floor. “Put your hands here.” Tanya instructs, tapping the bedpost. You do so and wait. 

From seemingly nowhere, Tanya now holds a length of rope. It's impossible to resist the urge to shiver, as she wraps the rope around your wrists. While she does tighten the rope, you still have room to wriggle your hands. With the knot secure, and your hands in place, Tanya walks to your feet. She drops to her knees, and bend forward, giving you a generous view of her cleavage. Your cock stirs, and begins to rise. Damn it, you shouldn't be getting turned on in these circumstances!

The now familiar sensation of rope touches your ankles. With precision of an expert, Tanya quickly wraps the rope around your ankles several times. She finishes with another loose not, allowing you to rotate your feet. “And now you're ready for Mileena.” She says, satisfied with her handiwork. Raising her head, she examines you one last time. “Well, I hope I see you tomorrow Earthrealmer.” Tanya purrs, before exiting the tent.

All that is left for you to do, is wait for Mileena to arrive. 

It is truly difficult to tell just how much time passes as you're tied there waiting.

Eventually, the entrance flaps open, and in steps Mileena. She is wearing the same outfit as before, although from your current position she is more intimidating than alluring. In her hands you notice, are a pair of sai. Shit, maybe this is the end for you. With a spring in her step, Mileena closes the gap between you. She stands over you for a moment, her panties right in your face. Her sai are suddenly embedded in the ground either side of you, causing you to flinch. 

Suddenly, Mileena squats down so you are face to face. Her hand reaches for her mask, and she pulls it away. Momentarily, you are stunned. She has a pretty face, like that of a princess. Or rather until you get to her cheeks. Flanking either side of her normal human lips, are large, jagged teeth that can only be designed to rend flesh you're sure. 

“Don't stare.” Mileena warns, and you look back into her eyes. Yellow, you finally notice. “Sorry, you're pretty.” You compliment. It's not entirely untrue, without the bared teeth she is an attractive lady. Her cheeks, which surround her unique teeth tinge a shade of red. “Do not lie me.” She declares. “By all rights I should be dead, Not much to be gained from lies now.” You point out. 

“You're not going to die.” Mileena corrects, flicking you on the nose not unlike one would when scolding a puppy. “No?” You ask, doubting those words. “Not if you behave.” She cautions, reaching for one of her discarded sai. With some care, she cuts the rope restraining your hands. You lower them down to your side, moving them slightly to get the blood flowing properly again.

“Tanya acted like this was a death sentence.” You explain. “Good, everyone should fear me and my sexual desires.” Mileena says, moving to cut your ankles loose. As the sai touches the rope, her butt shakes in your face. You grunt as you grow erect for the second time this day. “I barely touched you.” Mileena states, as the rope is cut loose. She moves to sit beside you, touching her shoulder to yours. 

“So, what is this?” You ask, seeing as you're apparently safe. “There are certain taboos I like to indulge in, I can not do so with my subjects in case people find out.” She begins. “So, I use off-world prisoners usually. They're never seen again, so some rumours have started.” She finishes, smiling. Despite her additional teeth, it's quite a cute sight. “Convenient. Wait, what's taboo in outworld?” You ask, whatever Mileena enjoys, it can't be pleasant if it's too much for even outworlders.

“Promise not to laugh.” She says. “Sure.” You agree, and Mileena takes a deep breath to steel herself. “Hugging, spooning, kissing... Hand Holding.” She whispers that last one. Truly you try to show no reaction, but that is an impossibility. A smile spreads across your lips. An idea strikes you, and you wrap and arm over the shoulders of Mileena. With little effort, you prompt her to rest her head on you. “I can manage those.” You admit. 

Once more, the passage of time is hard to track, though for a very different reason. Simply you sit there holding Mileena. “It's late.” Mileena states with a yawn. You let go of the Kahn as she moves, and she gets to her feet. Not caring that you watch, Mileena undoes her bra. It does not even hit the floor, when she lowers her panties to join them. Now nude, she hops into bed. “Join me.” You hear her say, and get to your feet. You allow yourself to examine the nude Mileena while you have the chance. Her body is toned, as expected considering how often she allegedly competes in Kombat. Your eyes can not examine lower that her abs when she speaks up once more.“Stop that, and join me.” Mileena demands, her arms open wide for you. 

Well, you can't buy an invitation like this. You get into bed beside her, and allow her to wrap you in her arms. Her lips graze your forehead, and you feel your cheeks heat up. “Good night, pet.” She whispers, closing her eyes. Seconds pass before you realize she has actually gone to sleep. “Night, Mileena.” You whisper, planting a kiss on her cheek.

There's no way of telling how this situation will play out for you going forward, but the immediate future at least seems bright.


End file.
